gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Fiat Punto GT
|manufacturer = Fiat |year = |drivetrain = |engine = Fiat Model 128 Evo2 SOHC |torque = 147.6 lb-ft |power = 128 BHP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |length = |width = |height = }} The Fiat Punto GT is a Road car produced by Fiat. It only appears in Gran Turismo 2, being replaced by the Fiat Punto HGT Abarth '00 in the later games of the series. Colors There are eight colors available for this vehicle: * Bianco **''White'' * Grigio Acciaio Metallizzato **''Steel Grey Metallic'' * Grigio Ducale Metallizzato **''Duke Grey Metallic'' * Nero **''Black'' * Rosso Ciliegia Metallizzato **''Cherry Red Metallic'' * Rosso Tiziano **''Titian Red'' * Giallo Ginestra **''Broom Yellow'' * Blu Mezzanotte Metallizzato **''Midnight Blue Metallic'' In-game description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: The Fiat Punto GT is a cute little shopping supermini that's been turned into a tyre-smoking turbocharged trouble maker. Introduced back in 1993, the quickest version of Europe's best selling car is visually marked out by a sporty bodykit, a range of loud colours and a set of anthracite-anodised alloys, conveniently exactly the right colour to disguise chunks of burnt rubber and dust from ground-to-the-metal brake pads. Attempting the tricky task of coping with the manic performance on offer is a heavily tweaked reworking of the standard Punto's underpinnings. The basic set-up features all-indipendent suspension with space-saving MacPherson struts plus lower wishbones at the front end and trailing arms at the rear. To this the GT treatment adds beefier front and rear anti-roll bars plus lowered springs and revalved dampers. Despite the Punto's small stature its specification stretches to include pointy power-assisted steering and a skid reducing anti-lock system for the brakes. Ventilated discs are used at the front with solid discs at the rear. Tyres are on the small side with 185/55 low-profiles on 14-inch wheels, and these can't be expected to last long with no anti-spin assistance available from traction control. Rest assured that wheelspin aplenty is guaranteed by the Punto GT's turbocharged, intercooled four-cylinder powerplant. Despite a capacity of just 1.4-litres and induction via only eight valves, a hefty 130 BHP is dished out at 5,600 rpm. This feeds through a five-speed manual transmission. Performance then, is exciting. The 0-62 mph benchmark is knocked off in just 7.9 seconds, while the top whack is 124 mph. Though the Punto GT's handling is rated as having been eclipsed by more recent swift superminis, the combination of outright performance, low insurance and affordability it offers young European drivers has yet to be matched. In short, it's the sort of car your mother most definitely wouldn't approve of. Acquisition GT2 This car can be bought at the Fiat dealership in West City for 23,480 Credits. Pictures -R-Fiat_Punto_GT.jpg|A Fiat Punto GT with racing modifications applied File:Iipunl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:Fiat Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Hatchbacks Category:Cars under 4200 mm Category:Turbocharged Cars